Can't Stop Thinking
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Tsuna can't stop thinking about Mukuro and wonders about the truth behind those flashes of memories he had conveniently showed to him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with this certain one when I was going through the manga and saving a bunch of images when I really should have been starting/finishing/continuing my other fanfictions...oh well...this takes place after the whole Shimon and Daemon issue. The title is sort of kind of random but whatever but if you have any good ideas later on don't be a afraid to tell me!

DISCLAIMER: I tell yah! Them people are lying tho yah! I don't own nathing! Nada! You gots ta believe ma, I beg yah!

WARNING: I know for a fact that most if not all the characters will have moments of OOC in them...

**Can't Stop Thinking**

...

**CHAPTER ONE**

...

The town center at Kokuyo was faintly crowded as a teenage girl with purple pineapple shaped hair walked out of the convenience store holding a brown paper bag filled with junk food. Surprisingly today she was wearing casual clothes rather than the school's green uniform which she is often seen in. She continued to walk down the street to her 'home' avoiding human contact from anyone; she looked almost timid and kept to herself.

Not far from her, a teenage boy with brunet wind ridden wild hair and large determined hazel eyes was running towards the girl in a sprint. When he began to get closer he quickened his pace and his breathing more harbored. When he finally reached close to get her attention he opened his mouth...

"Chrome! Wait up!" Tsuna yelled after the young purple haired girl. Said girl, Chrome, stood still turning around to look at her boss unexpectedly. She hadn't seen him since the end of the Shimon battle. Her only visible eye watched calmly as the tired Tsuna began to slow down in front of her and catch his breath.

"Bossu?" She questioned curiously from the sudden sight of her boss.

"Hello... Chrome" Tsuna said bent over his knees facing the ground as his breathing was rigid from the run. He lifted his head up to look at her with one eye close as he tried to breathe slowly out from his mouth.

Chrome looked at her boss's disheveled appearance and was truly curious and a bit concerned; wondering if he had something serious to discuss with her.

"Bossu? Are you alright?"

Tsuna didn't answer but instead nodded his head and eventually when his breathing became slightly regular he straightened himself out and looked at her with determination. Chrome was taken aback by the look in his eyes.

"Chrome I need to ask you of a something" He said calmly hoping she would agree to his selfish request.

Chrome blinked. Bossu needs my help? She smiled at the thought "Of course Bossu, What is the problem?"

Tsuna sighed in relief when Chrome agreed but then began to fidget when she asked the 'problem', he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to tell her straight out without making it sound werid. He should have came up with a way to appoarch this before but then when he managed to find her he just ran towards her without much thought.

Chrome continued to gaze at her boss waiting for him to speak and wondered why he was uncomfortable. Before she could voice her worry Tsuna spoke up.

"Mukuro...do you know where he is?"

Chrome stilled. Bossu is looking for Mukuro-sama? She wasn't sure exactly how to answer him, she herself hasn't seen Mukuro since the fight between Daemon. After the Vendice freed Mukuro from the mafia prison he left immediately telling her how he, Chikusa, Ken and M.M were going to the mountains to get their new family member, Flan. It had been a little more than a week since then so they should be returning home now. She looked into her boss's eyes and saw the tint of desperation behind his determined eyes. She couldn't quite understand why her boss wanted Mukuro but it was her boss requesting this favor.

"Bossu, Mukuro-sama should be at home now, I'll take you there" Who knows he might actually be there and if he isn't then she could use this time to spend with her boss and catch up.

Suddenly, Tsuna's face brightened but then a small rose colored blushed covered his cheeks before he turned his face downwards and muttered "Thanks Chrome"

Chrome continued to stare at her boss's face noticing the blush he had failed to hide from her and wondered what exactly was going through his mind. She continued to stare not realizing Tsuna getting uncomfortable from the unwanted attention.

"Uhmm...Chrome?" he asked nervously.

"Yes?" She asked not breaking eye contact with his face.

"Uh...shouldn't we get going now?"

Chrome nodded her head and turned around to walk to the theater house as Tsuna followed beside her.

The two walked quietly not minding the silence.

Finally they made it infront of the abandoned theater, Chrome walked inside and Tsuna cautionly followed after. They walked down the hallway until they reached a door which Chrome reached to open. She gasped lightly when she looked inside the room. Curious, Tsuna wanted to know what she saw but couldn't.

"M-Mukuro-sama?"

Tsuna's heart paused.

"Chrome-chan, welcome back" Mukuro's smooth voice resounded in the room as it reached to Tsuna's ears.

Chrome walked inside the room allowing Tsuna to see the entire room proberly. There were four other occupants seated in the room and all of them staring at him. Tsuna squrimed under their gaze well actually two of them were glaring at him, two others had an emotionless stare at him and the leader of the pack, standing directly across from him, he stared at him in surprised amusement.

"Ah? Decimo, what honor do I owe to such a pleasure?" He smiled wickedly before adding his signature laughter "Kufufufu"

Tsuna prayed he wasn't red in the face.

.

.

.

.

Who are the other occupants? I dare you, guess! Why? cause I'm bored :P

A/N - Okay I know I ended it too short, sue me, I just wanted to get the feel into the story and eventually force myself to complete this one. (Doesn't make sense? oh well :P) I promise the next chapters would (hopefully) be longer and not shorter than this one...and I didn't really have a plot in this maybe later but I just had this one scene in my head that I want to write so when it happens I'll say and maybe later I might come up with a plot...:S

Okay I'm done ranting...

**Please R & R and fuel my drive!** (no that wasn't supposed to sound dirty "-.- )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry it took me way too long to update :( I shouldn't be making any excuses but I blame my brain for suddenly having an orgasm of amazing story ideas which wouldn't go away unless I unloaded it (hahahaha I talk so dirty :P)

**Argh**–I just read the latest update on KHR and it almost left me brain dead–It was seriously going up against my idea so–I might have changed the original idea and pretend to change what really happens in the manga–:S

BTW those other tasty stories are going to be uploaded later on–maybe?

Anyways, I hope this came out good?

**Disclaimer:** –Ladies and Gentlemen I am ashamed to inform you, but I do not and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the lovely Tsunayoshi Sawada or the ferocious Mukuro Rokudo–have a wonderful time.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER <span>****TWO**

Tsuna walked around the streets of Kokuyo desperately searching for a familiar pineapple shape haired friend.

'Where is he?'

Tsuna searched around him but to no prevail.

Upset, Tsuna stopped walking near a street light and rested his back on it.

There was no point in wasting time by just randomly searching when his only lead was the city itself.

Tsuna thought back to the fight with Varia, Mukuro had appeared for the first time after so long and Tsuna was the one to sense him before he appeared. He remembered everyone's surprised expression but they weren't as surprised as Tsuna. He had to admit that he felt a twitch in his heart when he was greeted by Mukuro himself.

In the midst of the battle Tsuna had saw into the memories of his mist guardian; Chikusa, Ken and Mukuro had escaped Vendice but Mukuro sacrificed himself to save his friends from being captured again. Tsuna's heart was touched by Mukuro's compassion to save his friends.

Yet that very day he was pulled into a major shock! For some reason he was forced to see the truth of his mist guardian's true state and it was unsettling. When he saw Mukuro's new prison his heart clenched in pain, how desperately he wanted to cry but didn't. He hadn't wanted him to suffer that much was his last wishes.

He made up the next time he saw him he would speak to him about it but with so many things happening all at once he never had the chance. He thought back to the fight with Daemon.

Now that his body is free and no longer trapped, he would make sure he got the chance and not wait any longer. Tsuna knew that today was a good day to find him his intuition was telling him it was time to ask every question he had to Mukuro.

But first off he had to find that tricky mist guardian of his!

Tsuna sighed the umpteen times that day it was hard to find him!

He is the mist so it made sense!

Damn it!

He hated these hide and seek games!

It was easier to find Mukuro within Chrome but he wouldn't dare take the chance in case the other female were to eavesdrop, if that were possible, now that Mukuro was a free man he could be anywhere. Once again the small brunette sighed.

He closed his eyes letting his thoughts stop and his body to fully slump on the grey light pole. He tried to think of any way to find the devious blue pineapple shaped idiotic sweet voiced hunk of hot as- whoa there Tsuna calm those thoughts down, either be mad or swayed pick one.

"Swayed?" I think at one point I was swayed with Mukuro in the beginning, he was nice... no wait back then he was acting. He recalled the time he first met him it was when he was chasing Fuuta in the forest and he had bumped into a fake innocent Mukuro and all that happened at Kokuyo La-

Tsuna eyes snapped open in shock

"Wait! I'm such an idiot! Kokuyo Land!"

He pushed off the light pole and turned to run to his new destination until he noticed a familiar purple pineapple hairstyle near the convenience store. Feeling as if the stars were connected perfectly for him that day despite being early afternoon he set off into a sprint towards the other mist guardian.

And that leads him to where he is now, facing mismatching eyes with an intimidating sexy smirk all directed at him and awaiting his answer.

"Hey! Vongola! Mukuro-sama was asking you a question! Don't go ignoring you stupid snobby-"

"Ken...that's enough"

"Eh! Shut up Kakipi!"

"Hey! Stupid girl! Why did you bring the idiot Vongola here?"

"M.M who said you could talk huh?"

"Shut up you filthy dog!"

"What did you say?"

Tsuna stared awkwardly at everyone around him. Ken was obviously upset with him and didn't want him around while Chikusa looked indifferent about him being here, M.M was for some reason like Ken but he had a feeling she hated him for another reason which he couldn't pinpoint. He looked at the familiar faces almost relieved that everyone was safe until he noticed an unfamiliar shape close to Mukuro. He began to wonder about the shape until it spoke.

"Eh? That small brown haired princess looks cute...what's she doing in the evil pineapple fairies cave?" it turned to look at Mukuro "you're not going to eat her are you?" then it turns to Tsuna "hey cute princess you should run away before this evil (points to Mukuro) pineapple fairy tricks you and eats you"

Everyone was silent not one person made a sound.

Tsuna just stared at the familiar shape

He made a realization

"F-flan?"

Flan blankly stared at the cute brown haired princess.

"Eh? The cute brown haired princess knows my name? Are you here to marry me? I don't know we just met but if you want we can wait a couple of years and maybe when I escape the evil pineapple fairies lair we can get married"

No one made a sound.

Tsuna's and Mukuro's eye twitched in annoyance.

'Cute! Brown haired princess?'

'Pineapple fairy?again!'

"Ano...I'm not a girl so I can't be a princess-"

"Eh? I was tricked? You're not a girl?"

"Um yea-"

"Ew, don't tell you are actually a creepy cross dresser who likes to trick innocent little boys? You should be ashamed, no wonder you are friends with the evil pineapple fairy"

Tsuna felt something snap and saw a very sharp looking trident stab the giant apple hat of Flans.

"Ken, Chikusa, M.M, Chrome, I'm going to leave somewhere, do **not** follow me and take **care** of Flan for me"

He grinned evilly hinting over vicious punishment and torture to anyone who fails to follow his orders. He walked towards the door dragging Tsuna by the hands leaving the mind splitting headache he gladly calls, Flan the idiot monotone fruit.

Tsuna let himself be dragged away from the group as he waited patiently until Mukuro finally stopped…which wasn't happening any time soon. The two kept walking around the building turning every minute; it was like a never ending maze! God how Tsuna hated mazes! He got lost in there and could never find the way out, horrible times...

Tsuna's thoughts were stopped by a firm squeeze on his hand; he looked down and blushed incredibly.

'How was it possible for me to not notice him holding my hand?'

Tsuna began to fidget and he could feel his palms begin to sweat and he so wanted to free his hand and wipe the sweat off.

'Mhhmm what do I do? This is so embarrassing!'

Tsuna looked up slowly, his eyes moving over the muscled back of the taller male travelling over to his beautiful blue hair and he sighed without him realizing…it sounded almost lovingly. He found himself unconsciously calling out to the other teen.

"Mukuro…"

Realizing he had said his name he slapped his free hand over his mouth. 'That came our sounding weird! I hope he didn't hear me!' He squeaked in his mind.

Mukuro had heard him. He stilled, causing them to stop walking. He was caught off guard by the alluring passion Tsuna had said his name. He turned to look at the smaller brunet, his eyes widening a small fraction from the sight behind him. Tempting.

'Tsunayoshi looks admirably tempting right now' Mukuro smirked as his eyes roamed over the wide eyed blushing brunet who was trembling from the embarrassing attention. He looked away and faced a dark red metal door.

"We're here"

Tsuna looked up hearing Mukuro speak and faced the direction he was facing. He saw a rusty metal door with the faint colours of the red paint chipping away.

"Um...?"

Mukuro let go of Tsuna's small hand and walked to open the door. He turned to look at Tsuna, revealing a dark eerily room.

"Come inside"

Tsuna looked at him nervously before nodding his head and walked towards the open doom looking room.

Tsuna felt impending fear chill through his body as he passed the warmth that Mukuro's body emitted. He entered the completely dark room and his body shivered from the cool temperature this room was.

'd-damn-n th-this i-is s-s-so c-co-cold! Wh-where a-am i-i-i?' Tsuna's brows were furrowed in a knit as he hugged his body trying to keep himself warm and hopefully riding the chattering of his teeth as if reading his mind or from simple curtsey Mukuro answered his question causing Tsuna to be surprised.

"This, Tsunayoshi, is my precious room that no one is allowed to enter under any circumstances"

"Eh? This is your room? But it's so cold! Wait-no one is allowed to enter? But you invited me in…?"

Mukuro smirked hauntingly at Tsuna before answering, "You are the only exception" he turned his gaze away from the trembling brunet in favour to walking over to his bed. He turned around to seat down gracefully with his legs folded over his knees and his hands planted firmly behind him supporting him on the soft bed. He remained quiet as he stared at the small male waiting for him to react to anything.

Tsuna was shocked beyond belief that this ice chilling bone shattering room was Mukuro's! 'How does he sleep at night? Is it even possible to sleep in this temperture!' He was numbed out of rambling when he heard Mukuro speak next.

'I'm the only exception? What does…?' a huge creeping blush coloured half of the young Decimo's face. His body shock more and not just from the cold air around he could feel his body tremble excitedly. He in the midst of trying to calm his body Tsuna felt a strong burning gaze on him. He looked up to his Mukuro sitting and waiting burning his mismatch eyes that glinted oddly at him, Tsuna couldn't help but feel that he resembled the attitude of a jaguar before it hunts its prey.

'Damn! Why is he having such a huge effect on me?' Tsuna wailed in his head. He gulped as he noticed Mukuro waving towards him.

"Come Tsunayoshi, relax and sit here, it's much warmer near me" he said as he patted the space right beside his left thigh.

'Ugh! Why so close to him? But he does look warmer there...actually he looks comfortable...' with that Tsuna quickly walked to Mukuro but stopped in front of him timidly facing downwards in embarrassment before quickly rushing to sit beside the sexy smirking mist guardian. He sat stiffly and nervously shifted his body until he felt a large heated hand resting soothingly on his right shoulder. Surprised he looked up to look at the hand then at the taller male.

"There is no need for you to be so stiff," Mukuro started rubbing his hand in a circular motion on Tsuna's smaller shoulder "all you have to do is relax" Tsuna could hear a quiet chuckle slipping out of the others red lips.

Once he said that Tsuna found himself listening to the others hypnotic sweet voice he felt his muscles instantly loosen up and relax. He let go a sigh that he never knew he was holding in.

"Here Tsunayoshi come closer" Mukuro grabbed around the other's shoulders pulling him into his body and Tsuna allowed it. Tsuna relaxed against the other's hold almost cuddling into the soothing heat the stronger body radiated.

After a few minutes of resting into the heat of Mukuro's body Tsuna felt his eyes dropping until Mukuro spoke slowly.

"Now tell me Sawada Tsunayoshi why have you come here?"

And Tsuna's eyes shot open wide

'Oh shoot! I completely forgot!'

* * *

><p>AN: Hahaha I feel like I'm purposely making it hard for Tsuna to ask Mukuro anything…yeah that seems about right :)

I promise in the next chapter Tsuna will (eventually) speak his mind to Mukuro and I promise some pure moments of confusion on the little brunet's part as well :) (maybe)

What kinds of confusion? Who knows…;)

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you for all those who reviewed the first chapter! :D**

**Review and tell me if you liked this one or not! Good or Bad, I take it all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Reina: **MY PLOTBUNNIES ARE BECOMING EXTINCT! _Noooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

This was hard to write. It's a seriously late update I know.Hontou ni gomen nasai!/_I'm very sorry!_

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FAVOURITING AND/OR ALERTING!**

*_MAUWH_*

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT!**

Anyways back to the story…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna awkwardly pulled his body away from Mukuro. He almost went back to the tempting heat when he shivered from the chills the room surrounded him with. He had his legs pulled together and his hands clenched into fists upon his knees and his face scrunched up in deep thought. He looked almost upset.

Mukuro allowed Tsuna to move his arm off his delicate shoulders and watched calmly as the young Decimo sat a little away from him. He was amused with Tsuna's thinking face; wanting to chuckle and poke fun at the easily flustered brunet but opt to just watching as Tsuna thought over his answer.

Several awkward minutes later Tsuna looked timidly at Mukuro who continued to stare at him, his calculating gaze with a tint of merriment. As quickly as he looked up Tsuna ducked his head down took deep breaths then looked start into deep mismatched eyes almost startling the other.

"I came to see you, Mukuro"

Mukuro's eyes widen in disbelief. 'Did I hear that right?' He was completely baffled but he wouldn't allow his face to show just _how_ baffled he really was. I think it's kind of reasonable why he deserved to be baffled. Seeing as what he had done in the past to Tsuna, not quite earning him any good points to allow the young Decimo to desire his presence.

Tsuna fidgeted as he waited for Mukuro to response so he could continue with his thoughts.

Mukuro stared at him with slightly wide eyes. 'Wow…I didn't expect that…' He blinked trying to hold down as much shock as possible.

"Mukuro, I want to know why you let me see that at the battle with the Varia when you were fighting with Mammon"

'The battle with the mist Acrobaleno?' Mukuro looked at him blankly before turning his head to the side. "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Eh? I'm talking about the...visions…you showed me back then"

"Visions? Young Vongola I think you are not feeling well, maybe the sun Acrobaleno shot you too many times"

"What?" _Is he avoiding the question? _Tsuna stared at Mukuro in disbelief. He waited for his mist guardian to continue speaking but noticed the other refused to speak. 'Maybe he really doesn't know what I'm talking about?'

"Mukuro I'm talking about the vision of when you freed your friends and the one of you in the water tank…"

"Hmm? Really now Tsunayoshi have you suddenly become a stalker? That is really unbecoming of you" he said still refusing to face the other finding the dark walls of his room far more interesting.

"NANI? I'm N-not a S-stalk-er!" He blushed furiously stuttering out in confusion.

"Whatever you say young Decimo" he replied now facing his almost black ceiling.

Tsuna clenched his hands into the white mattress. His face red and his brows furrowed. 'Why is Mukuro pretending as if what happened never happened? Does he regret that he showed them to me? Does he no longer trust me? Well I don't know if he ever did...but still! He could have then...this isn't fair! And I finally have the chance to ask him about it too!'

Mukuro glanced down at the brunet and noticed the stressed out face of Tsunayoshi. He watched his every movement but noticed something rather terrible. Deep brown doe eyes were brimming with salty tears threatening to spill over. The blue haired teen grimaced at the sight. 'This isn't good'

"Tsuna-"

"Forget it! I'm just going to leave!" With that said the rather pissed off Tsunayoshi practically jumped off the bed and tried to brag out of the room. Look closely at _tried_ that is the key word.

Mukuro was shocked by Tsunayoshi's sudden outburst that cut him off short. He wasn't shocked for too long when he heard the exact words the young brunet said or yelled to put it blunt. He was still shocked by the outbreak that he almost failed to realize Tsuna was already off the bed and was heading for the door, shivering and moving fast.

'God it's so freaking cold in this god forsaken room! Stupid Mukuro and his stupid cold room! Stupid! Stupid! Stu-'

"Huh?" Tsuna was pulled by long hard arms snaking around his waist and pushing him roughly into a soft and cool bed. He squirmed but stopped when a hot hard body hovered over him. He unconsciously moved his body closer into the heat by arching his hips upwards. He snapped out of his seriously confused frenzy for warmth by an even hotter chuckle near his ears.

"Kufufu and where do you think you are going Decimo?"

Tsuna whimpered under the tangling heat radiating off the large body above him. He buried further into the heat trying to ignore his cold surroundings.

"G-Get off me M-Mukuro!"

"Ohya? And why should I?" finding it rather amusing that Tsuna's actions are contradicting his words.

"I don't need to talk to y-you anymore!"

"So?"

"What do you mean by 'So'?"

"Why should I care whether you need to talk to me anymore?"

Tsuna frowned.

"My prey voluntarily comes to me; do you truly believe I would simply let you go?" ghosting his mouth over the creamy neck under him smirking as he spoke above it.

Tsuna whimpered. 'Oh god! His breath! Ah! It's so damn hot!'

Mukuro straddled Tsuna's thighs as he sits up staring down at the fluster teen. He smirked, amusement travelling up to his monochromic eyes which were growing dark.

Tsuna looked up through tear blurred eyes and was shocked instilled with fear when he saw Mukuro's arms lifted into the air with his hands grasping a materializing trident pointing sharply at him.

"I've got you now Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Despite being frightened Tsuna couldn't help but shiver when Mukuro purred out his name. He clenched his eyes closed waiting for his impending doom. 'Reborn is going to kill me!'

.

.

.

.

But nothing happened.

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly looking up to the delicious heat above him. The trident was still in Mukuro's hands although it was now resting at his side. What shocked Tsuna wasn't that Mukuro hadn't possessed his body or killed him but that he was laughing. Not any kind of laughing but a musical laughter filled to the brim of amusement and merriment. Tsuna flushed completely red. 'Oh my god! He's laughing...AT ME!'

Tsuna didn't understand why but he was uncontrollably embarrassed. He clenched his eyes shut, his cheeks flaring bright red and his hands plastered to cover his hot face. He squirmed under Mukuro's weight trying to get away.

A large hot hand slid under Tsuna's hands pushing them away from his face. The coarse hand cupped Tsuna's soft cheek rubbing it gently with its thumb. Tsuna refused to open his eyes and instead tried to push his self further into the mattress. Something hot and sweet hovered centimetres away from Tsuna's face the heat radiating off it felt good to Tsuna. It was there for a while and then when another hand reached to cup Tsuna's other cheek did he feel a smooth grace descend to his lips.

Just as quickly as it had landed it had disappeared leaving Tsuna's warm lips to feel cool from the cold temperature of the room. Tsuna opened his eyes and blushed uncontrollably. The sight before him sent a thousand shockwaves coursing down his spine. It felt so god damn good. His regular breathing was long gone turning into soft hot pants.

Mukuro was crouched over Tsuna only a face away his eyes glassed over with lust. He licked his lips slowly and sensually savouring the taste of Tsuna's soft lips against his. 'Beautifully delicious...' His eyes sparked before he descended down to Tsuna's reddening ears and purred almost teasing and hungrily. "You are so much fun to tease with De-ci-mo" He brought his lips closer to Tsuna's ears finally touching it against his lips at the last syllable.

God! Tsuna's body felt like it was burning red. He couldn't stop himself from shivering from the contact Mukuro placed on his ear. His eyes were tearing not from sadness or anger but from his growing lust. He felt so sensitive and he wanted something but what?

"Ah!"

Tsuna arched his chest barely lifting his head up. Mukuro had nibbled on Tsuna's, now discovered sensitive, ear. He flicked his tongue over the red bite mark causing Tsuna to gasp out for him to stop. He chuckled against that ear once more before lifting up to face Tsuna.

His face was inches from Tsuna's, his eyes half lidded to look at his thumb caressing the soft pouting lips of the young brunet. "Stop? Now why should I do that, my prey?"

Something flashed through Tsuna's eyes akin to fear and realization not that Mukuro noticed. Somehow with unknown strength Tsuna pushed Mukuro off him and got off the bed running to the door; the exit.

Mukuro was shocked from being overthrown. It was completely unexpected that he wasn't quite aware that it had even happened but he realized it had happened when Tsuna yelled at him...from the now opened door.

"I'M NOT SOME PREY YOU IDIOT!"

And ran out. Just like that.

Mukuro stared at the spot where Tsuna once sat and to the spot where he was standing just seconds ago wide eyed. 'Did...did he just...?' He groaned out burying his head into his right hand.

"Damn it..."

.

.

.

.

_**IMPROTANT A/N:**_

I'm thinking of ending this in the next chapter but I'm not sure :/

**So, Readers**...what should I do? End it right away? Or give it some time? If you want me to not end it right away can you give me some suggestions on what you would like to see next?

**BTW**...If I don't get any reviews at all, I'm just going to end it in the next chapter (_not to sound like a b*tch...)_

So review, please?

**hontou ni kansha shimasu! **_**I really appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****I decided to just to go with the flow of the fan-fiction and see where it takes me :) Thank you to those who reviewed, alerted and the favourites!**

**Warning: OOCness in Tsuna and unexpected turn of events! (I think...)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

'What's wrong with me? Why did I suddenly just run away like that? More importantly why did I feel anything from him?' Tsuna felt like bashing his head into his pillow. This wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair! More importantly Reborn wasn't fair!

The moment our little tuna ran into his 'safe' house Reborn attacked him on the head with his stupid hammer that weighs heavier than Tsuna's house itself! Tsuna was NOT in any mood right now for his stupid games. Reborn began to lecture him of his late return and true to his words it was already dark outside when Tsuna returned home. As punishment for making Nana worry Reborn ate Tsuna's dinner and sent him upstairs to wallow in his hunger. Luckily, Tsuna was already forced to finish his homework the day before so he was left only to sleep.

'Stupid Reborn and his stupid way of calling me 'dame-Tsuna' whenever he wants! Stupid baby!' Tsuna growled and complained in his head. He lifted his blanket over his head and huddle in its warmth. Tsuna couldn't help but give a look of reminiscent recalling a particular type of sweet warmth he had the pleasure to feel some hours ago. 'Mukuro was really warm…'

He was shocked at his own words and buried his head further into his pillow his ears red from embarrassment.

.

.

.

Tsuna sat in his desk at the back of class. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be thinking about now other than the fact he somehow felt hurt from the recent event. He sighed almost disappointedly and tilted his chin into his hand as he side glanced outside the window. He didn't bother to even pretend that he was listening into class. Ever since he woke up today he has been feeling blank. Gokudera noticed this right away the minute Tsuna had walked into class with a dark cloud above him. He had run to his side and begged to know what was ailing his boss. Unfortunately he was instantly silenced by the clear cut stare from the smaller brunet. Tsuna had ignored everyone even his two closest friends and walked to the back of class so silently it had spooked his classmates out. When everyone had noticed the not-so-usual change in Tsuna they had left him alone no one had teased or bullied him. For some reason he looked almost broken? It made everyone uncomfortable and no one spoke. The teacher had walked into the class worried about the sudden quiet atmosphere in the classroom. Once he noticed Tsuna wasn't even paying attention into his lesson he sought to make this day back to normal by teasing Dame-Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna! Answer this question if you are too busy looking outside!" He shouted towards the brunet waiting for the infamous shriek the other always does under pressure and the usual mockery of the class but it didn't happen. He looked to Tsuna and noticed he didn't even react to it instead he continued to look outside the window as if he hadn't even heard him. That and the students were not mocking Dame-Tsuna nor did Gokudera try to yell at him or Yamamoto calming the other down occurred. Freaked out he walked down the aisle to the back of class stopping to the side of Tsuna's desk. He waited for any reaction to come out of the brunet but nothing happened. Yes something must have happened to Dame-Tsuna and it was affecting the entire classroom.

"Dame-Tsuna! You are disrupting the lesson! Go to the disciplinary committee room!"

He heard his students gasp in shock and surprise and the growl of Gokudera and Yamamoto calming him down. Good that was normal enough. He put his attention back to Tsuna and still the brunet didn't respond; he didn't even flinch. Irritated by this he gripped his hand onto the burnet and this time he got a response but not the one he was expecting.

Tsuna couldn't help but think back to last night's event. He remembered everything that happened. The way those heterochromatic eyes burned into his chocolate ones. The way those smooth gloves did nothing to conceal the heat radiating through the material when those hands came in contact to his body. The way that larger and harder body pressed flushed against his or the way that rich silk voice burned into his skin, he remembered everything all too clearly.

Tsuna blushed pink. Why is he remembering all of THOSE things? Man…maybe it has to do with too much hormones. Tsuna sighed once again and lowered his eyes slowly. He remembered 'that' too. He felt his heart clench for a moment before soothing out again. Why does remembering that certain part of that event and those words hurt him? I mean it shouldn't! The idiot should have trusted him to begin with and not so blatantly lie to his face fully knowing that Tsuna has hyper intuition so he god-damn knows that Tsuna WILL know! His stupidity is what is hurting Tsuna…nothing else…but he couldn't help have this nagging feeling inside him that keeps repeating. 'Why didn't he just tell me the truth?' I mean it's not even a big deal! SO maybe it wasn't that important to the idiot that he bothered to even think about it constantly or to keep it in the back of his mind or to even bothers to remember something as significant as that! Who cares…right?

Suddenly Tsuna felt a hard grip pressing on his shoulder. He looked up ignoring the unwanted touch and saw his teacher glaring down at him.

"Hai, Sensei?"

Tsuna spoke quietly not really caring what he did wrong or in this case what he didn't do. He noticed that his teacher looked at him with slight surprise but then recovered.

"You are disturbing the lesson. Go to the disciplinary committee"

Tsuna looked around and realized that everyone was staring at him. He sighed before getting up. "Hai, Sensei"

He got up and immediately walked out of class not bothering to look at anyone else. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked up worriedly at Tsuna and both frowned.

Tsuna walked down the empty hallway with his head down. He didn't say anything against going to the DC room or why he got in trouble to begin with. He was just glad that he was able to get out of the classroom to begin with. He sighed once again finding himself thinking back to the constant thoughts that had been plaguing his mind since last night. He continued walking down the hall not really paying any attention to his surroundings. He failed to notice the fast walking figure in front of him who was also not really paying any attention.

Just as Tsuna lifted his head up he felt his body collide with another taller one. Luckily he didn't fall over as he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist protectively. He gripped on to the other's white dress shirt. They stayed that way for a minute then Tsuna felt a large hand pet his hair gently.

"Herbivore"

Tsuna's eyes widen as he lifted his head to face the DC chairmen.

"Hibari-san?" He spoke softly almost in surprise.

"What did I tell you about watching where you were going in the halls?" Hibari murmured deeply looking straight into Tsuna's widening eyes.

"Ah, gomenasai Hibari-san I didn't mean to…" Tsuna whispered as he carefully looked away and tried to push off the other's hold. Hibari wouldn't allow that and gripped firmly around the other's slim waist. He pulled him up closer to him and whispered huskily against his ear.

"What are you doing outside of class? Do you want me to bite you to death?"

Although he said it teasingly Tsuna wasn't paying much attention to that. He was too busy wondering what the hell was going on right now! Why the hell was Hibari up on his business to begin with! It felt good though being hugged after what happened with…that the idiot! Gawd! Just remembering it pissed him off and...ARGHHH!

Hibari cupped Tsuna's cheek snapping the other out of his raging thoughts. "Hibari-san?"

"Herbivore...I asked you what are you doing outside of class?"

"Oh I'm not sure but Sensei said I was disturbing class and sent me to your office"

"Hn?"

Hibari grazed Tsuna's cheek before letting go of his face and putting distance to their bodies. Tsuna looked at Hibari in question wondering what he was supposed to do now. Hibari walked past him and ordered "Follow me, Herbivore and do not try to run away"

Tsuna squeaked as he quickly hurried to follow behind Hibari. They continued to walk for what felt like hours, turning corners and going up flights of stairs until they reached the door of the roof.

"Hibari-san? Why are we going to the roof?" Tsuna asked. Although he knew he wouldn't receive a response. Hibari opened the door and continued to walk through the door with long strides as Tsuna hurried past the door before it closed behind him. Hibari walked to the center of the roof and lay down. He patted the spot beside him silently commanding Tsuna to sit with him. Tsuna sat down only to have Hibari's head resting on his lap.

"Eh? Hibari-san?"

"Be quiet or I'll bite you too death"

Tsuna shut his mouth and sweat from their awkward position they were in. Really if he were to move even a little he would be bitten to death! Was this his punishment? Man...

Tsuna sighed closing his eyes. He reopened them and held down a shriek as he locked eyes with steel blue ones. 'Did I sigh too loudly?'

"Come here"

Tsuna blinked confused. "huh?"

Hibari motioned him to move his head down to his own. Confused Tsuna did as told. As he neared Hibari's face, Hibari moved his hands to cup Tsuna's face and tilted it. He brought his lips close to the brunet's ears and opened them to speak.

Tsuna felt a tug on his shoulder pulling him on his feet spinning him around. He was stopped by a familiar warm gripping hold.

"Kufufu...what is this?"

Tsuna looked up perplexed and shocked.

"M-Mukuro?"

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **

**What's going on with Hibari and Tsuna? **

**Did Mukuro just do that? Why is this happening?**

**.**

**.**

**Look forward to chapter 5!**

**.**

**.**

Reina: Sorry for the short chapter "-.-


	5. Chapter 5

Reina:** THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING/FAVOURITING AND/OR ALERTING!**

**.**

**We read about a day in Tsuna's Point Of View now let's read about Mukuro's Point Of View and what he thinks about everything that happened so far. **

**.**

**Warning: OCCness in Mukuro and intended moments of confusion…**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

Mukuro was sitting on the couch in the 'living room' of his establishment as Chikusa, Ken, M.M and Fran sat around doing their own things. Chikusa was standing around playing with his yo-yo as he watched Ken and Fran sit together. Ken was poking Fran's apple hat that was impaled with a trident. M.M was sitting on one of the other couches reading a magazine. Mukuro was sitting on another couch all the way at the end of the room staring at the door Tsunayoshi had first walked through with Chrome the other day. Speaking of Chrome, she had left to go to buy food at a convenience store again since last night's rations weren't enough.

For odd reasons, ever since last night, he has been thinking about what had occurred between him and Tsunayoshi. What kept replying in his head was the surprise and excitement he felt when Tsunayoshi had entered his domain. He couldn't currently quite understand why he felt like that but he vaguely remembered thinking then that it was his chance to being one step closer to possessing Tsunayoshi's body.

He thought about what had happened in the hallway. He didn't realize he was holding onto the young brunet's hand for so long until he heard his name being called so…so…deliciously. The look of Tsunayoshi was simply yummy. Urgh…what's with his thinking process now? He recalled the moment Tsunayoshi entered his room. Looking at Tsunayoshi shiver so delicately and vulnerably would make any predator go insane. Mukuro felt like covering his face with his hands in shame but didn't. What was he feeling? He simply could not understand. As he had sat on his bed and watched Tsunayoshi look around his room so innocently he couldn't help but think he was so cute. He looked like a little lost bunny in a wolf's cave. Cute. When Tsunayoshi walked up to the bed, Mukuro couldn't help but feel a deep sense of anticipation and nervousness. Odd. Very odd. He wanted the young Decimo's body close to his own to the point of touching each other.

Then Tsunayoshi had brought up THAT. To be honest Mukuro wasn't sure why he allowed the Decimo to see THAT. Something in him just wanted to allow the other to see it. Maybe you could call it a fluke of some sort. He just felt compelled that Tsunayoshi had to know something and that if he never showed THAT to him he would feel unsettled. But why? Even he doesn't know why so how was he expected to tell Tsunayoshi? He simply couldn't.

For some reason Tsunayoshi had gotten upset and ran off. When he had moved closer to the door well…Mukuro frowned slightly at the thought.

He couldn't believe that he did that. All he could remember feeling was the desire of not letting the young brunet to leave. His body was acting on its own accord which scared him a little. He never lost control of his body before (with him still inside it) so it happening out of nowhere and to Tsunayoshi of all people was weird. He was confused. Why did he react to him so boldly like that? He could strongly remember everything not just his memories but his body could remember everything as well. He touched his lips. 'He was so soft and sweet…'

How perplexing…why was he thinking about something so intimate? He, the vicious convict that escaped from the Vendice and murdered thousands of people, could simply not stop thinking about the young Decimo's slim, soft, and warm body. His insides shivered as his body recalled the pressing friction between their bodies.

Mukuro sighed. Chikusa noticed that and walked over to his boss. Mukuro looked up to see his subordinate walking to his direction.

"Mukuro-sama, what's wrong?"

Chikusa was worried although his face did not show it; the only thing that portrayed his feelings was the burrowing of his eyebrows.

Mukuro stared at Chikusa, and then looked away. "Nothing is wrong" He stood up starting to walk away when Chikusa spoke again.

"Is it about the young Vongola?"

Mukuro along with everyone else in the room paused.

"Vongola? You mean that stinking brat?" Ken scuffed out.

Fran stared at Ken as he leveled his hat so it wouldn't fall off from Ken's constant poking. "I thought you were the stinking dog?"

Ken growled showing his teeth to Fran.

"Eh? Vongola? That stupid brat that was crying yesterday?" M.M said as she flipped another page scanning it uninterestedly.

Mukuro glanced at M.M but did not face her. He thought about it. 'Was Tsunayoshi…crying? Why?' For some reason Mukuro didn't like the thought of a crying brunet at all and he wasn't so fond into finding out what or better yet _who_ caused it.

"EH? The fake princess boy was crying?" Fran asked titling his head in wonder.

M.M spoke once again recalling what happened last night. "Well…after punishing Fran, I and the stupid girl, Chrome, left the room. We were walking down the hall when suddenly the brat bumped into us crying. Chrome said something about her stupid boss looking upset. Whatever, he's just weak can't believe he beat us before."

Fran looked at M.M and seemed to come to a realization. If he hitting his open palm with his fist doesn't show that then well…I don't know. "Maybe he cried from seeing the red headed witch?"

M.M twitched with a vein popping on her forehead. "What. Did. You. Call. Me. Brat?"

"Oh? So the witch is deaf too? How sad" Fran looks at her pitifully.

Ken starts to laugh loudly, bursting into tears pointing at M.M. "You are a witch!"

"Shut up! Mutt!" M.M growled fisting her now crushed magazine and jumped to her feet. She threw the ruined book at Ken. He ducked his head and glared annoyingly at her. "Oi!"

Chikusa watched his friends momentarily before looking back at Mukuro. Mukuro had started to walk away when he noticed they stopped talking about Tsunayoshi but wasn't far enough from Chikusa because he managed to hear his parting words.

"Mukuro-sama, you looked happy when the young Vongola came here but now that he is gone you seem more upset…"

Mukuro left the room in thought. Was that true? He was happy? 'Hmm…I guess I remember I was…in a confusing way…' but it was still unpleasant finding out that he was confused, an emotion he would rather do without. Quite perturbing. 'Alright, let's prove out this theory out; if I'm happy to see Tsunayoshi or not. '

.

.

.

Mukuro walked around Namimori middle through the empty hallways. 'Hmm…it seems class is still in session.'

Mukuro looked through classrooms and failed to see any brunet headed Vongola's anywhere. As he continued searching, three students carrying boxes were walking down the hall opposite of him. They seemed to not acknowledge his presence as they conversed between themselves.

"Dame-Tsuna has been acting weird in class and it was disturbing too"

"Yeah, he got sent to the DC room and didn't even flinch!"

"Hmm? But I saw him go to the roof with Hibari-san"

"You think Hibari-san is going to punish him there?"

The three shivered scared, feeling the hall turn down a few degrees. Freaked out they scurried away.

Mukuro stood there listening to their conversation. Tsunayoshi was sent to the Birdy's room. Instead of going to the room he went to the roof with Birdy and possibly alone. How unpleasant. Mukuro didn't like that combination. Not at all. He had unconsciously released his dark aura creating a cooling effect in the hallway not that anyone could see the illusion cloaked mist guardian. Mukuro found himself walking in a hurry towards the roof. He now knew where Tsunayoshi was but now wanted to stop anything from possibly happening. He never liked those two together. They had a weird atmosphere with each other. He felt himself hating it. Although they hated each other, they still were together. Despite that stupid Birdy calling Tsunayoshi a weak herbivore he still magically appears to his aid and Tsunayoshi despite fearing Birdy always depends on him, while he always expects the worse from Mukuro himself.

Mukuro unconsciously gritted his teeth at that thought. He stopped walking suddenly as a disturbing thought entered his mind. 'Am…I…Jealous?'

Mukuro's eyes widen in realization. 'But…why? Why would I be jealous of something as irrelevant and stupid as Birdy's and Tsunayoshi's relationship with each other?'Just thinking that left a sour taste in his mouth. His face twisted unsettlingly. He continued walking and reached the stairs leading up to the rooftop.

What reason was there for Mukuro to feel jealous over a nonexistent relationship between those two? Nothing. Besides all Tsunayoshi was too him was a means to destroy the mafia and nothing else. Nothing more. Yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Tsunayoshi alone with Birdy and their possibly nonexistent relationship. Mukuro seethed. 'I am NOT jealous! I am NOT jealous! I am NOT jealous!' He continued to scream throughout his mind. He reached the roof door and proceeded to open it with no thought other than the continuation of his mantra.

'I am Not Jealous! I am NOT jeal-' He looked shocked at the scene before him. He gripped harshly around the doorknob feeling rage fill through his body.

Birdy was gripping Tsunayoshi's face towards his own as he rested comfortable on the brunet's lap. Mukuro was not amused.

He marched over as his trident appeared in his left hand. He moved behind Tsunayoshi and pulled him up into his own grasp. He tightened his hold around the other's petit form possessively. He glared at Birdy, his Hell's path eye glowing red. His smile was placed twisted on his face.

"Kufufu…what is this?" his voice was drenched with hate. Although he was looking at the Birdy, he could feel Tsunayoshi look up at him and hear the wonder and confusion in his voice.

"M-Mukuro?"

.

.

.

**.**

**Now we know what Mukuro was thinking despite it being confusing, are we in store for more confusions or will everything be clear in the next chapter?**

**.**

**Look forward to Chapter 6!**

**.**

Reina: Oh! Snap! Hahaha…Mukuro was so hard and confusing to write…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm back! *very awkward laugh* When was the last time I updated? "-. - Right…SO this chapter is written a bit differently than the last few chapters I had written (I think)…there's a fail fight scene…

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the town of Namimori as everyone was busy doing their own activities in the late morning. Lunch was nearing with only an hour and half left with this in thought the students of Nami-chuu work diligently hoping to finish all their assignments in order to have a peaceful lunch break. In one particular classroom, two male students were too worried for their brunet haired friend rather than doing work. The sliver haired teenager was growing frustrated as time went by.<p>

'Damn! Juudaime hasn't come back yet! I shouldn't have let him go alone…' He sighed mentally. 'What was wrong with Juudaime? I…I…I couldn't help him…' Gokudera was feeling dejected. His boss, the boy who saved his life, was depressed over something that he knew nothing of. Worst of all, he didn't have the strength to ask him what was wrong, not when he looked into those sad, brown orbs. He sighed once more placing his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow probed on his desk. He closed his eyes remembering what happened almost an hour ago. He suddenly grew angry. 'If that damn Hibari dares hurt my Juudaime, I'll bomb him!' He growled frustrated.

Some seats near him, a tall dark haired teen also bore a worried face although not as profound as the short sliver haired man. Yamamoto noticed Gokudera's change of mood instantly. He smiled almost sourly knowing exactly what was going through both their minds. 'Tsuna…what's going on with you?' Yamamoto was worried for his brunet headed friend. Tsuna was his boss in the mafia but before all that he was his friend and clearly something was bothering his friend. He wanted to help but he just couldn't. The look Tsuna wore was enough to make him back away, clearly Tsuna wanted to be alone yet… 'Argh! Tsuna…'

.

The clashing of metals resounded throughout the roof. Tsuna watched wide eyed in horror as Mukuro swung his trident against Hibari's tonfas. Hibari charged forward amplifying his strength and pushed Mukuro back. Mukuro grunted as he leapt back, landing on his knee as the other was propped up. He charged forward and swung once more at the annoying birdy. Hibari smirked as he ducked and swayed to hit Mukuro in the waist. He waited for the moment of flesh hitting metal but frowned as Mukuro's body vanished. "An Illusion…"

Mukuro's laughter filtered throughout the air as purple miasma drifted around. Suddenly, Mukuro jumped from the sky, his hands wrapped around the staff of his trident with the end pointing to the ground. He aimed towards Hibari but Hibari jumped out of the way skillfully dodging his next move. The trident stabbed the ground as Mukuro's body bent slightly and hot lava busted out of the ground shooting into the sky. Hibari frowned and ran through the illusions his sense perfectly intact. Mukuro laughed eerily and vanished as Hibari used his tonfa to strike him. Hibari swiftly turned around and blocked the trident from stabbing him. They stood in the midst of illusion, hot lava gushing out of the ground, both their weapons pressing heavily on the other, fighting fiercely.

Tsuna watched as his two strongest and feared guardians fought against each other. 'Why is this happening?' Tsuna cried in his mind, thinking back to what occurred just moments ago.

_Mukuro glared at Hibari who merely looked at him annoyed. They stood glaring the other off waiting in silence then breaking into a fierce battle._

Tsuna couldn't even explain properly about what had caused this. All he knew was that he was talking to Hibari when suddenly Mukuro was hugging him and now they are fighting. Tsuna cried out in frustration ruffling his hair in confusion.

"Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna looked up from what he was doing only to see a tonfa fly at him. Tsuna widen his eyes before shutting them in reflex. He didn't even question as to why a tonfa was even flying towards him to begin with.

"_You suck pineapple."_

"_Kufufu. Shut it birdy."_

_They pressed their weapons hard against the others before using that to propel backwards. They landed briefly on the ground before launching forward. Hibari swings his tonfa at Mukuro's stomach but the staff of the trident blocked it. He reached to hit him on his head with his other tonfa but from a swish from the trident his weapon got knocked out of his hands at an alarming speed directly at the confused brunet._

Tsuna waited for the moment the harsh metal of the tonfa to collide with his head and let the pain force him into unconsciousness…but, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw forest green. He looked up and exclaimed aloud. "Mukuro!"

"Kufufu. Really now, Decimo, you have to be careful."

Tsuna looked at Mukuro in wonder. 'Did…Did he just care about _me_?' The sound of metal clattering to the ground forced Tsuna to look to the sound. Hibari's tonfa was rolling away from them in a circular motion. Recalling Hibari, Tsuna looked up and found that the prefect was missing along with the illusions. He looked back to the ground and was shocked to find that the tonfa had vanished. The sound of Mukuro grunting got Tsuna worried, he turned back to the illusionist and gasped as he saw him fall to the ground. Tsuna rushed over to Mukuro and bent to down facing him. "Mukuro? Are you alright?" Tsuna placed his hands on top of Mukuro's shoulders. Mukuro refusing to look up held his injured arm and spoke in his care-free voice. "Kufufu. I'm fine, Decimo. Now, if you will please let me g-"

"No!"

Mukuro looked up surprised by Tsuna's outburst and was taken aback by their closeness.

"No, Mukuro…I can't leave you alone and you can't leave either."

"…"

"We…we… " Tsuna stared straight into heterochromatic eyes with full determination. "We need to talk."

Mukuro stared deep into Tsuna's eyes as if searching for something, eventually he gave up with a chuckle. "Fine, we'll talk."

They sat near each other awkwardly. It was obvious that Mukuro wasn't going to start with the way he was looking away from Tsuna and sitting as if he has better things to do. Tsuna sighed and Mukuro glanced at him before looking away again. "Mukuro…why won't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He said looking up at the blue sky. Tsuna stared at his profile admiring him before speaking. "The Varia battle with Mammon and when you appeared, you fought against them for us…then you showed me the time you were kept inside the cold water filled glass container, the time when my dad spoke with you and the time when you risked your life for Ken's and Chikusa's safety…why did you show that to me?"

It was silent as neither party spoke. Mukuro glanced at Tsuna before sighing and looked straight into his eyes. "Do you want the truth, Decimo?"

"Yes and please stop calling me Decimo."

"Kufufu, very well." Mukuro smiled gently at that request and Tsuna found himself blushing lightly at that. "To be truthful, I do not have any reason as to why I had showed you those."

Tsuna raised his brow in confusion but did not voice his thoughts as he waited for Mukuro to elaborate. Mukuro smirked at Tsuna's honest expression.

"I did not have any reasons but I had a mere _whim_ to show them to you."

"A whim?" Tsuna questioned as he tilted his head.

Mukuro looked away, back to staring up towards the sun light sky. "Yes, a whim that suddenly over powered my sense and on a whim I had the strongest desire to let you see_ those_ for what reason even I cannot fathom."

Tsuna watched Mukuro in silence; he could easily see the confusion Mukuro was suffering within his thoughts. Tsuna smiled as he shifted closer to Mukuro sitting to his side, surprising the ex-convict. "Tsuna-"

"I was glad."

Mukuro looked down to the fluffy brunet hair. "?"

Tsuna looked up and smiled at Mukuro. "I was glad that you showed me those, whim or not, I am glad."

"Why are you glad?"

Tsuna giggled looking to his fingers as he hooked them together. "I don't know, but, I like it. The feelings of being closer to you…like I feel like we have a deeper connection and that we can get closer…you know?" Tsuna giggled once more peering up at Mukuro. Mukuro stared at Tsunayoshi before looking up to the sky with a small smile. "…I guess so."

Tsuna smiled shyly at Mukuro and blushed at the rare smile he made. Facing up at Mukuro, he scooted closer until their bodies touched. Mukuro blinked as Tsuna rested his head upon his shoulders. He turned his head to stare at the top of Tsuna's head. Mukuro found himself thinking back to his thoughts from two days ago. He remembered the time where he had Tsunayoshi under him as he threatened to destroy him with a stab from his trident. It was an amusing sight to see of the young Vongola's flustered face to scrunch up in fear. The sight that was below him was so…cute. Tsunayoshi withering below his weight, cornered-better said as trapped-beneath him amusingly resembled a terrified bunny. It was a funny thought. A thought he took great lengths to compare with a wolf hunting its prey and finally cornering it. The look of pure fear and horror flushed against the young one's reddening face was enough to stop him from his actions. He was surprised by the pure adorable cuteness that the lone boy possessed. He, Mukuro, had laughed merrily on that day, and it had erupted unconsciously. Laughing at Tsunayoshi's expense was by far the most fun he has ever felt in the longest time. Having the pleasure of provoking those fearing emotions from Tsunayoshi was something Mukuro unconsciously found himself doing. Unfortunately, he noticed he wasn't the only one. The damn birdy has also taken the privilege of having the brunet to tremble deliciously before him. _So terribly annoying._ Mukuro sighed. How was he supposed to express his self when these emotions are so…new? Different? He has only felt anything akin to such feelings when he felt the belonging with Ken, Chikusa, Chrome and the others. The feelings that Tsunayoshi provokes out of him is pleasant yet so disturbingly confusing, it leaves him frustrated.

He looked to the small brunet resting on his shoulder. Tsunayoshi's hair was fluffy and fluttered like feathers from the light breeze. Mukuro's arm was already resting around Tsunayoshi's small shoulders as his right hand rested inside the soft tresses of silk brunet hair. He petted Tsunayoshi's hair slipping his fingers through the smooth strands, playing with it in a slow almost loving manner, one he wouldn't deny nor confirm. Tsunayoshi sighed from the actions, causing Mukuro's lips to pull into a gentle smile.

.

Reborn watched from a not-so-far roof top. He smirked at his student's actions as he watched from the very beginning to the end of the scene. He found it amusing. Hopefully, the two of them will have a better relationship. Although, he wasn't keen in having Mukuro close to Tsuna in regards to an intimate relationship, so for now, he'll just watch.

"Ma, Ma, all this and I don't get paid."

Reborn looked to the side of him and watched Viper - or how he insists, Mammon – shakes his head and sighs in annoyance. "Reborn, I'm done with my job here, correct? I'll take my leave." Mammon dispelled the illusion he placed around the roof that Reborn instructed him to create so no one would interrupt the battle on the rooftop by accident. He nodded his head. "Thank you, Viper." Mammon huffed as he floated away mumbling. "It's Mammon." Reborn smirked at his retreating companion. He glanced back to the cuddling couple on the rooftop before turning around to face a bored looking Hibari crouched to the floor with his finger in his ear. Reborn sighed at him.

"You did an excellent job, Fran."

Hibari – Fran – looked to Reborn, taking his finger out of his ear and stood up stretching. "Good. That was fun though scary baby." He dispelled the illusion casting around him, the form of Hibari replaced with the smaller body of Fran. "The pineapple fairy was fun to fool around with, anyways, scary baby I'm bored so, au 'revoir."

Reborn shook his head at the young illusionist. He looked back to the school roof top and smirked at the two still sitting together and so obviously unaware to each other's feelings for the other. Suddenly, he felt a strong, violent presence directed at him. He looked towards the DC room and saw a fuming Hibari – the real one – glare at him. 'It seems as though I have been caught. Oops.' he feigns in innocence. He looked back to his stupid student and Mukuro, an idea popping into his head. 'I think I'm going to have a nice _chat_ with Hibari Kyouya today.' He chuckled. "Good luck, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna shivered, the foreboding feeling of trouble brewing disturbed him. He opened his eyes, slowly moving away from the heat he knows as Mukuro and turned to face him. He didn't let his mind think about how Mukuro refused to move his arm from his shoulder or how his hand now held his forearm lazily. His brown hued eyes looked calmly but shimmers of happiness danced around them looked deep into Mukuro's relaxed and expectant heterochromatic ones. Tsuna allowed a small shy smile grace his face. "Thank you, Mukuro, for being willing to tell me about your thoughts, it means a lot for me." Tsuna held back a shiver as Mukuro's large warm hand caressed up and down his arm. "Kufufu. No problem, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna could not stop his eyes from staring at Mukuro's lips as it moved to every syllable and pronunciation of his name. Mukuro zoned on to the slightly parted lips of Tsunayoshi, the urge to feel them and own them was difficult to keep down. Funny how they did not notice they were in the same predicament.

The sound of a door slammed open was what brought Tsuna out of his hypnotic trance. He saw Gokudera and Yamamoto walk onto the roof top. Tsuna was afraid that a fight would begin because of Mukuro's presence, but nothing happened, they simply walked by as if they weren't even there. With that thought Tsuna managed to realize two things. One – it was lunch break if the box lunches in his friend's hands were anything to go by and two – Mukuro cloaked them inside an illusion so they were invisible. "Kufufu. It seems Tsunayoshi it is time I take my leave, until next time." With that he was gone. Tsuna sat there staring at the spot his mist guardian once sat. The shout from Gokudera alerted him of his surroundings. "Juudaime!" Tsuna turned to see his storm and rain guardian run up to him in surprise. Gokudera was sprouting apologizes of having not noticed his boss until now with Yamamoto laughing behind him. Tsuna conducted that Mukuro dispelled the illusion the moment he disappeared causing Tsuna to have no time to adjust with the onslaught of his guardians. Tsuna sighed with a pout. 'How mean, Mukuro.'

.

.

.

_The end~!_

* * *

><p>AN: This is the end for this particular fanfiction.

I'm thinking, and stress out _"thinking_", of writing a sequel. Now, I'm not exactly sure on how that will go by…

**Thank you for sticking around for so long though~! ^^**


End file.
